fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SJPC01 / Transcript
The land was very rich, and the buildings were wonderful, even with one being abandoned. The grass blew smoothly when the wind came about. There was a very bright sun overhead, and everything seemed like paradise. There was a castle in the middle of everything, where soldiers were standing. They were in outfits of blue or black, and they appeared to be waiting on something, like a queen. This wasn't Earth, as you may expect, but an unknown planet called Lost. It seemed like the best place to ever visit, but it was actually ruled by an evil mistress by the name of Taorena. The lady walked out from the front entrance where she could be seen, with her long, blue dress in the style of a midriff, along with a flowing blue scarf. She had blue hair, being held up, and eyes to match. She stopped as soon as she got outside, as the crowd cheered for her. Taorena bowed as she received their support. "Thank you! Thank you very much!" she thanked them in a very happy and excited manner. One person looked around and asked, "Mistress Taorena, where is Gemma?" The others noticed this as well, but Taorena calmly replied, "It's okay, there's a whole bunch of you. One missing commander won't hurt that much. Besides, I only need to send three of you, along with the most loyal citizen, to Earth." The crowd cheered once again, volunteering to do so. One of the guards that had been at the doors whispered something into her ear. "And a decision has been made!" Taorena boomed out. The crowd hushed as she made the announcement. "Spindle... Glass... Poison..." As she said each name, each soldier stood up. "It has come to my attention that you three will be able to go to Earth and destroy it!" Suddenly, the entire audience boomed, in sync, "Why?" "Because of those Pretty Cure girls---" Taorena was cut off by a blonde-headed soldier with a blue outfit. "Mistress Taorena! The Pretty Cure that are part of the legend haven't been born yet!" Taorena looked at her, and thought about it for a moment. "Spindle... You're right," she realized. "That gives us an advantage! We shall be the most triumphant people ever!" The crowd cheered with happiness. Suddenly, Taorena held out three blue and black bags. "You three need to come up here," she requested to them, and they immediately obeyed. Following Spindle was a man with gray hair and a black outfit and a lady with red hair and a blue outfit. Each of them took one of the bags. "The substance in these bags is black mist, which you can use on any broken object to turn it into a monster," she explained. "Once a mission is over, win or lose, you should come back and tell me of any new information that we all could use to our advantage. This should work perfectly!" The three soldiers bowed, and the other guard came up to Taorena. "Excuse me, Mistress Taorena, but who gets to go first?" Taorena paused to make a decision. After some time passed, she pointed to Spindle. "You shall be the first one to go to Earth and create the first monster!" she told her. Spindle bowed, and disappeared in blue mist. Everyone boomed, "Good luck!" Meanwhile, at the abandoned building, a small black outfit was thrown out, and inside was a little, yellow star with purple eyes and a purple bow on the top. "Finally!" it exclaimed in a high voice, which proved the star was female. "I can rid of this disguise and finally start my mission!" Out of a colorful bag she was wearing, she took out five jewels, which came in rose, crystal, emerald, amber, and opal. "Now is the time I can search for the Pretty Cure!" A male voice was heard in the distance, shouting, "That's Gemma's voice!" Gemma became nervous at this moment. "Better leave before someone finds me!" She took off in the same direction Spindle had taken earlier. ('''OPENING:' Showtime! Shining Jewels Pretty Cure)'' On Earth, it was a lot more bustling. Especially in the city of Mitsukesa. It wasn't as busy as most other places, but there was definitely numerous buildings of various sizes. There were also some neighborhoods, and a majority of the residents lived in those. A sunrise had just initiated, and one family in particular was just waking up. They lived in a two-story, red and white house. This was the Akari family, and the first of the four to wake up fully was the elder of the siblings, Akari Magenta. Her room lived up to her name; there were many red and pink items, walls included. Even her alarm clock, which immediately started ringing at the 7 am time. Magenta bursted upright with a gasp, exactly when the first sound was heard. She looked at the clock, and sighed. "Why does it have to be so loud..." she mumbled to herself. Okay, she wasn't fully awake just yet, but she was the most awake. In the main room, a song, which was reminiscent of an opening song, was heard on the TV, with a younger boy sitting on the couch. After walking into the room, Magenta rubbed her eyes for a bit, and noticed what was on the TV; the family's favorite anime, Watashi wa Friendly Face-Off!, had just come on. "Okay, now I know why Reed randomly came in here." Magenta felt silly for not realizing it earlier. Reed suddenly started bursting in tune with the song, and Magenta softly joined in. After the opening concluded, the parents, wearing housecoats in matching colors, walked in with tired looks on their faces. Reed ran up to them, and excitedly repeated, "Our show is on! Our show is on!" Everyone covered their ears; it seemed Reed was being even louder than the TV. Magenta noticed the episode title, Enter! The Puzzle-Faced Magical Girl! "It's only the first episode, having a rerun," she informed him. He didn't listen, and kept on going before the man shouted, "We know, Reed! Now hush!" He stopped right after that. "Besides," the lady started. "It's a school day today, and you both have to leave in 30 minutes." She looked at a clock hanging on the wall. "I stand corrected. 25 minutes," she corrected herself. "That's only a 5 minute difference, Mom," Reed started. "You do know I like to be exact, right?" she returned. An argument started immediately. "But still!" "Don't yell at me, Reed..." "It's not a huge difference!" "Reed." "What?!" "Reed!" "What?!?!" Suddenly, Magenta entered in an attempt to break it up. "Both of you please stop!" she pleaded out. She was on the verge of tears. At that moment, on the TV, the main character of the anime shouted, "Let's Puzzle Up!" This caught Reed's attention. He jumped back onto the couch and cheered, "Go Amity! Kick those villains away!" Magenta looked at Reed and sighed. "If only I could be like Amity on that show, and be able to kick my problems away," she pondered quietly. "Wait! I can. It just needs to take time, patience, and hope to be able to do it." Just like Magenta's house, the school, called Grand Hope Academy, was a two-story building, this time a tan and white one. She was obviously not the only student outside, but there certainly weren't many others. She ran a little quicker. As she passed each student, she gave a cheerful "Hello!" to them, often with no reply. As soon as she made it to the doors, she began walking again. Once she made it inside, there were so many students it blocked the hallway. She tried her hardest to squeeze through the crowds, and although it took some time, she finally made it to her room: G-2. She let out a sigh of relief, and walked in amongst the chattering of the others in the same room. The students were scattered throughout various seats in the room, one of them being in Magenta's desk. She walked up to the boy, whose blonde hair matched the sunlight beaming throughout the window next to him. "Excuse me," Magenta politely started to the boy. "Elliot, do you mind if I have my seat?" Elliot looked up to Magenta and, without a word, stood from her seat and backed up from it. Magenta let out a happy "Thank you!" and took her seat. At the same time, the class's teacher, a young woman with beautiful, long brown hair, stepped in. She caught the attention of everyone else roaring about in conversation. "Everyone!" she yelled, trying to get their attention. The only student who heard this, though, was Magenta, now looking at the lady. "I guess I'm the only one who heard you again, Ando-sensei," Magenta said to the lady. Both of them looked upset, especially Ando Teruyo. "Appears so." She tried to catch the others' attention, using the same tactic from earlier, but to no avail. Then, she banged on her desk, which seemed to do the trick. "I wish you could all be like Magenta, listening to me whenever I say something," Teruyo started ranting. "I had to say 'Everyone' twice, and then bang on my desk. I expect more from you all." "But I was listening! I just didn't want to say anything to upset you," a female student chimed in, with her blonde hair the same color as Elliot's. Teruyo noticed the other girl. "Let me say that again, as I appear to have forgotten someone," she stated with an apologetic tone. "I wish you could all be like Magenta and Emma." "And Audi!" Emma added, only to notice that Audi was not occupying her seat. "Or, maybe she's absent today. Sorry." She said the last part a little weakly. Meanwhile, Elliot hit his face with his hand, silently stating to himself, "Oh sister." It was finally recess, and everyone in class G-2 ran outside with carefree cheers. There were students playing kickball, students playing basketball, and more playing other well-known games, and some even invented by themselves. The sun, unfortunately, was beginning to hide behind the incoming clouds. It didn't look like it would rain, but that meant no chance to enjoy the sun. Some students, unsure if it would rain or not, were already finding shelter under the equipment, but others continued their games normally. One of them, trying to find a shelter, ran into Magenta, knocking both of them to the ground. They both stood back up rather quickly. The black-headed boy started, "Sorry about that...It's just that it looks like it'll be pouring down soon. I mean, you did notice the others, right?" He looked down, and noticed his glasses's lenses were broke into pieces. "Maybe I should actually go inside instead." Forgetting his glasses, he left the outside area and, with the permission needed, headed off into the building. Magenta grabbed the broken glasses and decided to keep it with her until she saw him again. Behind a nearby tree, Spindle was hiding, and had witnessed the entire event. "And there's a broken object. But that girl decided to take it with her. How am I supposed to use the mist on it if someone already occupies it?" She pondered to herself for a moment, and noticed Magenta had accidentally dropped them, who didn't seem to notice. "Now!" Spindle threw some of the mist over to the glasses, and as if by magic, the glasses were fixed... But began to turn into a monster! What used to be broken glasses was now a glasses monster. "Ushina!" the monster roared out. With the sun hitting its lenses, light was being reflected to many parts of the area, scarring whatever it came in contact with. Meanwhile, Magenta was still on her way back to the inside, when she heard the Ushina's cry. She turned around, curiously, to see it scarring objects with its reflections. She gasped at the sight, and quickly noticed Spindle standing beside the tree. She stormed up to her. "You," Magenta pointed at Spindle. "Who are you? Why are you happy about this?" "Oh? Me? Why, I'm the one and only Spindle!" she introduced herself. "And I am only doing my planet a favor: to destroy this Earth!" "Why do you want to ruin this planet?" Magenta returned. "That's another story. Besides, we don't even know each other well," Spindle repled. At that moment, Gemma arrived, hitting Magenta's face by accident. The two screamed, while Spindle stood in shock and silence. "Y-Y-You!" she exclaimed. Gemma floated back up, looking right into Spindle's eyes. "Yes, it's me, Gemma, and you want to know something?" she started. "I never wanted to help Lost! I never wanted to serve you! Besides..." "Lost?" Magenta asked with confusion. "It's a planet!" Spindle and Gemma chimed in sync. "Besides," Gemma continued. "I've got..." She reached into her bag, but noticed the rose jewel was glowing. Magenta walked up to her, noticing the glow. "You've got...?" she asked. The jewel reacted even more. "I think... It's just as I thought!" Gemma gave the jewel to Magenta. Spindle stood in complete silence and watched Magenta and Gemma's interaction. "You're a Pretty Cure! I'm your guide and fairy partner Gemma!" she revealed to a still confused Magenta. "Let me help with your confusion. Pretty Cure are the only ones who can save Earth from the planet Lost! Remember that monster? That's their first tactic to try and destroy anything existing on Earth." Magenta realized that she was putting herself into danger, but also something even more. "I'm Magenta, and this is so much like Friendly Face-Off!" Everyone froze at her remark. "Who's 'Friendly Face-Off'?" Gemma asked. "Never mind that," Magenta replied. "So I get to fight evil as a Pretty Cure?!" "Indeed you do~!" "Neat!" Magenta took the glowing jewel with no clue of what to do next. "So what do I do now?" "Raise that jewel into the air, and shout 'Pretty Cure, Unlock My Power!' and then you can transform!" Gemma explained. "Hurry! I don't want to see too much damage to anything right now!" Magenta listened, raising her left arm and jewel and shouted, "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Power!" She was then covered in pink light. Her pink and white dress appeared first, then she spun around several times so her matching boots, with pink flowers on top, appeared. She clasped her hands to receive white gloves, also with the flowers. Her hair became lighter, longer, and straighter, and finally the jewel appeared in the middle of the bow which had formed. When the light vanished, a transformed Magenta stood in front of Spindle and the Ushina. Gemma was cheering with glee, and Magenta was too surprised to say anything, but let out surprised sounds. Finally, she yelled, "Wow! This is so cute!" She was stopped by Gemma, who snapped her out of her admiration. "And who's this Cure girl?" Spindle cackled. "Is this what one of them even looks like?" Magenta froze in place, trying to come up with a name, but she suddenly exclaimed, "Blooming pink Cure Rose!" and striked a pose. "Whatever. Ushina, attack!" Spindle called to the glasses monster. It charged at Rose, shouting its name once more. Rose freaked out and rushed away from it, with Gemma following. Rose began to wail in tears. "This is getting too scary!" she wailed. "How do I destroy that thing?!" Gemma went up to her and pressed the jewel on her bow. A pink wand, with a matching pink flower on top, came out. She gave it to Rose. "Here! Use the Kira Charm Wand!" Without reaction, Rose took grasp of it. She stopped, forgetting that the Ushina was still charging. "Rose!" Gemma called out to her. She started running again. "What do I do now?!" Rose cried. "How do I summon an attack?!" She thought for a moment, but she had no success in trying to figure out what to do next. "How about shouting out 'Pretty Cure! Pink Rose Flash!' so you can actually do something?" Gemma suggested. As Gemma said it, the flower on the top of Rose's wand began to glow like the jewel had done earlier. Rose spun the wand around like a baton as the flower's light became brighter. "Ready set?" she said in a prepared tone. "Pretty Cure! Pink Rose Flash!" After saying "flash", the twirling motion sent out rings of flowers towards the Ushina. After the last ring hit it, it fell to the ground. The black mist left, and it returned to being ordinary, broken glasses. Rose jumped with a big "Yes!" Spindle didn't seem too angry. "Don't worry. That was just the first attack," she remarked. "Look at the damage it still---" She was interrupted when all of the damage was no longer existent. "You know what? Let's leave it at this; I'll return! And that's a promise!" Rose joined in, with the same message. "I'll return too! And that's a promise!" Spindle vanished in blue mist just as Rose finished her statement. The school day was finally over, just shortly after defeating the Ushina. Magenta, back in her normal form, was holding her jewel in her hand. "And I'm destined to defeat the enemies of Lost and save our planet?" she asked Gemma, who replied with a nod. "And, what is this jewel anyways?" "That, Magenta, is called a Shining Jewel," Gemma explained. "But you aren't the only one that is destined to do this." She took out the remaining jewels from her bag and held them out so Magenta could see. "There are four more girls out there that will fight with you, but we need to find them before things get worse around here." Magenta was frozen in place. "I forgot my bag," she quickly and softly said. "You should stay here," she requested to Gemma before taking off into the building, once more going through crowds of students. The only other statement that Gemma made was, "I hope she can do it." ('''ENDING:' Angel's Song)'' Category:Shining Jewels Pretty Cure Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:User: Cure Believe